


Super Alex

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers End Game, Super Alex Danvers, Super Sanvers Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just because I feel like it. Enjoy my lovely readers.I'll try and finish this one soon.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Sanvers fans. For now, at least our favored detective will not be featured in this fic. She will be in the later chapters I promise.  
> Spoiler alert: Yes Super Alex is married to her Earth's Maggie.  
> Any and all versions of Sanvers will be End Game.

The elevator door opens to the sounds of shouting.

Kelly sighs fisting her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket as she steps out following the sounds of her girlfriend’s voice toward its source. As soon as she reaches the heart of the control room however she slows her mouth hanging open in shock at what she sees.

After all, it wasn’t every day that you walk into your girlfriend’s work for a lunch date and find not one but two of her standing in the middle of the control room looking tensed, fists resting on their hips in that cute ‘power pose’ of hers and both looking ready for a fight. Even in National City, it was unusual, and this was a city literally overflowing with costumed wearing crime fighter superheroes.

“Um….Alex?”

They both turn toward her moving in such sync that Kelly has to fight not to laugh aloud. “What?” they ask again in unison. Really the only way to tell them apart, apart from their wardrobe was their hair as they glare in her direction.

The Alex on the right had black wavy hair longer than Kelly guessed her Alex could stand having her hair although it was currently pulled into a loose ponytail and a wardrobe that seemed to be stolen directly from her younger sister’s closet or at the very least Clark’s closet.

Right down to the adorable nerd glasses and dark green flannel button-up she had tucked into her jeans.

The Alex on the left was one Kelly was used to seeing. Tactical gear an all.

It was this Alex that smiled in greeting with a soft. “Hey, babe.” Whilst the Alex on the right narrowed her eyes and seemed to be fighting to keep a scowl off her face as her double leaned in to press a kiss against Kelly’s cheek when she was close enough to reach.

“What’s um what’s going on?”

Dark-haired Alex rolled her eyes as arms crossing tighter over her chest. The move drawing Kelly’s eyes like a moth to a flame. Alex has always been toned and muscled but this Alex. God if Kelly didn’t know any better, she would swear that this newer Alex was as strong if not stronger than the Girl of Steel herself given the flexing muscles under her shirt.

“Oh, you know just another day in National City. Fighting crime. Meeting your doppelganger whilst she saves your ass when your other sister was busy fighting some weird giant fuzzy blue plushy thing... _again_.” The tactical gear clade Alex joked breaking out of her more serious persona as her arms side around Kelly’s waist.

Something that seemed to really upset said double of the hard set of her jaw was any indication as she pushed her black rimed glassing higher up her nose. Another trait she seemed to have picked up from Kara and to a lesser exact Clark.

“I come bearing food.” Kara’s cheerful tones announce as the hero herself lands with a weird grace on the balcony her arms laden with food bags. Even more of them than she would usually bring for a ‘lunch date’ with Kelly and her sister.

That was the only time ‘country clade’ Alex smiled or sown any emotion other than annoyance since Kelly had joined them as she heads over to help her sister. “Please tell me you….” She started to ask but Kara rolled her eyes with a playful board look whilst she allows ‘country Alex’ to take some of the food bags into her arms.

“Of course, I got extras who do you think I am some kind of monster?”

Alex.2’s eyes light up even more as if Kara had just offered her a new deadly weapon instead of a greasy bag of something edible as the pair lead the way toward the stairs then up to an empty conference room.

“This must be something for you huh?” Kelly wonders as they all settle around the table.

She and her Alex on one side. Kara and ‘other Alex’ on the other. The dual Alex’s amusingly picking the seats across from one another

“Yeah. Just what I needed today of all days.” The Alex across the table answers in an emotionless tone “not only do I almost get my ass kicked by a giant blue fuzzball but also I somehow get sent to and stuck on some other version of Earth.” Alex .2 grumbles into her tub of chicken fried rice

“Why would today of all days be bad for something like this?” Kara questioned pausing with a potsticker halfway to her mouth as she looks over at her sister’s twin.

“It’s our first official anniversary Kara and I’m not there.” ‘Super Alex’ asks with a puppy-like whine that has Kelly’s heartbreaking to hear. Her upset turning into surprised pain when she adds a pitiful “Rao she must think I’ve forgotten or that I’ve just chosen not to remember considering the huge fight we have this morning before she went to work.”

“Hey, Hey, I’m sure she doesn’t think that. Regardless of whatever your fight was about.” Kara jumps in resting a hand over the Alex closest to her. “And we _will_ find a way for you to get home. I promise.” She adds sliding an arm around the other woman’s shaking shoulders.

Kelly’s eyes go to the empty space on the identifying finger of Alex’s left hand conveniently holding the plastic spork as Alex.2 stairs miserably into her barely touched container of food whilst simultaneously leaning against their Kara’s shoulder drinking in the comfort she offered. “You’re not wearing a ring.” She comments taking a sip from her water.

“We haven’t found the right ones yet.” Alex waved off “and come on we don’t really need them when we know what we are to one another and I mean come on we already have the more permanent kind of bands we don’t need the jewelry kind.” Her twin admits as if picking up on a part of the argument she’d mentioned.

“What do you mean you already have ‘the more permanent kind of bands’?” Kelly asked instantly feeling her heartbeat tick up as she watches Alex’s hand go toward the buttons on the front of her shirt.

A squeeze from the hand holding her own pulls her attention to the Alex sitting on her side of the table. “Down girl.” Her Alex scolds making Kelly blush and drops her eyes to the tabletop and Kara’s cheeks to color up as she hummed under her breath as if she were trying to drown out the sound of Kelly’s quickening heartbeat in her ears.

It was Kara’s rather tearful sounding gasp that has the couple looking back across the table a half-second after. Second Alex’s top half is now clad in a tank top leaving more of her toned skin on display for Kelly’s appreciative gaze.

“Oh Rao Alex, is that?” the blonde hero asks her eyes glassy with tears as she like Kelly and their Earths Alex get a look at the beautifully and rather intercity designed band tattooed the width of the other Alex’s upper right arm with a smaller looking ideal band tattooed on her left wrist that up until then had been hidden under the cuff of the plaid shirt she had been wearing.

“Of course, it is. I mean what’s a wedding without hers and hers tattoos?” Alex commented with a proud smile making Kelly clench her legs together under the table when her arm flexed again this time without the cover of clothes getting in the way of the rippling muscles under her delicate skin making the intricately and almost fire like runes running the length of the band dance like licks of fire around her arm.

The background is a dusty mix of sapphire blue and black highlighting the mixed orange and ruby red of the spark like marks encircling her arm. What really drew Kelly’s eye was the topaz crest sitting like a scotch colored diamond in the center of this fiery band.

The symbol of the House of El.

“But how?” the Alex at her side wondered sharing a look with Kara across the table.

Her twin grimaced before she answered. “First I had to burn out then get burned….it was the only way to make them stick.” She admitted seeing her twin and her sister flinch in sympathy. “Yeah, Not fun but.” She sighed looking back at the image. “Worth it. They all were.”

“All?” Alex squeaked and even Kara looked intrigued

“I have four in total.” Her twin nodes “These two.” She nodes to her arms. “Then two others.” Her eyes moved to Kara then her eyes slide always in warning to meet Kelly’s before she adds. “The other two are for my wife’s eyes only.”

“What?” Alex asks at the looks of surprised awe on the other three faces in the room as her fingers brush against her precious tattoo. “My wife is the most human equivalent of actual sunlight I’ve found on my Earth. She is so warm and companionate but also so deadly at the same time.” Alex gushes in explanation nothing but loving pride in her eyes as she speaks. “She has pulled me back out of my darkest days so many times like the firecracker she is just like I try to do for her. Every day she keeps reminding me of why I do what I do even when it may end badly.”

Kelly felt a mix of honor and curiously jealousy twisting in the pit of her stomach as Alex’s eyes find and hold her own as she speaks then goes back to gazing adoringly at the image on her arm. “Why shouldn’t that same sunshine be reflected in our wedding band?”

Kara is crying out right now and even the Alex at Kelly’s side is tearing up watching her twin pulling her sister into a rather bone-crushing looking hug as she murmurs to her in a language Kelly doesn’t understand.

She guesses its Kryptonian, but she can’t be sure.

“Oh that. Well, officially its April 4th but to those that aren’t in our inner circle, we went with November 28th. So really it’s like we get to celebrate two anniversaries every year instead of one.” Alex laughed changing back to English when she and Kara finally pull apart.

Kelly nods in agreement at that. “But today is April 4th.” She gasps in realization.

“My point in wanting to get home as fast as possible yes.” Darker haired Alex agrees with a harsh bite in her voice her eyes even glowing orange before she blinks, and the fire is gone.

They lapse back into silence after that the two ‘supers’ polishing off most of the spread between themselves.

“I’ll be in the lab.” Alex.2 announced pushing away from the table as she pulls the checked overshirt back on much to at least Kelly’s disappointment.

What seemed like seconds after she stepped out of the room the sounds of muffled, yet blaring music could be heard from the direction of…Winn’s lab?

 _“Rocket Man?!_ ” Kara determined with a grin. “Oh, sorry Rocket _Woman_.” She corrects with a giggled smile as she swipes the last potsticker from the pack before her older sister had a chance. “Good choice.” Kara praises as she chews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Going on almost full week.

Six days to be exact. Six days of worrying. Of waiting. Of fearing the worst.

Six days of waking up to twin lumps of fur pressed against her front and her back instead of getting to wake to the steely soft arms of the alien that had stolen her heart.

The last time she’d been this worked up about Alex’s safety it was the time her hero of a wife had been nearly killed by that burly world killer Mon-El a few years back. Rao was a jerk he’d been.

Trying to force Alex into marrying him while she was already dating and self-admitted ‘madly in love with’ Maggie.

Maggie slowed to a stop unable to keep running as the broken body of the woman she loved forced their way into her mind before she could stop them. Her heart already throwing itself against her ribs picked up the pace a new at the memories.

He’d thought he’d had some actual binding claim on Alex’s heart just because of some dumb betrothal law from a dead and gone distant planet. It didn’t matter that the two supers ended up being cousins however distant in their family trees voiding the hypothetical clime but didn’t stop him from trying to force himself into Alex’s life.

Needless to say, it had been oh so satisfying watching Alex set him straight one last time.

At least then Alex was there. Broken, unconscious and close to death or at the very least until the last time nursing broken bones, yes but at least she was there.

She was at least around to let Maggie hold her hand. So, Maggie could cry and yell at her unconscious body as Alex had been recuperating in the med wing.

Almost a full week she’d been trying to find any trace of where her wife had been sent to or at the very least _how_ she’d been sent to wherever it was she went.

Rao, she missed her wife and not just in the bedroom. She missed Alex’s giddiness when she was tinkering with something or other in her workshop or the cute faces she’d make when she was puzzling over some new specimen in her lab.

The way she’d giggle to herself or humming some lovely sounding alien lullaby to herself as she tried her hardest to cook something without setting off the fire alarms or using her powers to speed up the process. The sound of her rocking out in the shower whilst using the shower head as a microphone.

Just being able to come home to maybe getting to see her gorgeous wife laid out on the sofa surrounded by their twin fur daughters for some much-needed cuddle time instead of her needing to fly off to save the day or in some cases the night from some new threat.

Maggie’s hand drifted to the chain around her neck. She needed to find Alex. She needed to tell her to show her that she’d found them. She had put an end to that stupid fight they’d had in their well at least in her half-asleep state.

She’d found the perfect solution now she just needs to find her perfect woman.

“Mags?”

Maggie stayed hunched over her hands now braced against her knees as the speaker jogged closer. Unfortunately for Maggie, her guards were friendly enough to let the intruder crashing her spiraling thoughts closer. Dam Kara for softening them up. If only Alex’s older sister wasn’t so in love with the CEO. Maggie would need to have a talk with her second in command later.

“Lena.” Maggie greets plastering a smile on her lips as she straightens up.

“Any news?” Lena asks softly as she holds out her own water bottle in offering when Maggie remembered her own had been left at home given how hurried she’d been to get out of her too quiet apartment. Maggie takes it trying to keep her hands from shaking. Of course, her sister in law would want to know updates. Unfortunately, she had none to give.

“Oh, Maggie,” Lena whispers at her shaking head pulling a barely holding on Maggie in for a tight hug while the twin shepherd mixes at her sides circle them with duel sympathetic whines.

“I also guess that’s why Kar hasn’t been home the last few days.” The billionaire muses “She hasn’t been returning my calls.”

“I’ve tried to get her to go home but you know the Danvers sisters. Those three are too stubborn for their own good.” Maggie sighs as she kneels to give both her ‘fur daughter’s’ a drink before returning the bottle to its original carrier.

Lena finished off the last of the liquid before tossing the empty bottle into a nearby trash can. “How about we get something stronger instead? Or do you girls want to run some more?”

Instead of answering herself Maggie’s eyes dropped to the two other women standing beside them. “What do you think girls? Wanna get a drink with Auntie Lena?”

Gertrude dropped into a play stance while the calmer of the two Belle pressed herself closer against Maggie’s side nudging her hand with a soft whimper.

“Seems we’re tied up.” Maggie sighed scratching her eldest ‘daughter’ behind her ear affectionately. Alex’s spoiled baby Gurty was buzzy jumping up at her Auntie Lena wanting to play.

Lena nodes in agreement doing nothing to curb Gurty’s eagerness. “How about a compromise. We go visit ‘Auntie Kar’ and ‘Uncle Winn’ at work. You can see if there’s anything new and I can finally have some kind of contact with my allusive wife before Lin’s fight comes in.”

After letting out a slow breath Maggie agrees. “Okay, Alright. Let’s go.”

*******

“What?!?” Winn whispers the half-chewed Twizzler almost falling out of his mouth as he leans in closer to the screen when his computer gave a faint pinging sound again. “Holy Rao.” He gaped twinging the chair around so he could sit down his fingers flying over the computer keys as he leans in closer to the screen unsure but curious. “Come on baby give Daddy a hit. Give us something, please.” He coaxes as he types his leg bouncing in anticipation as his eyes scan around the rest of the control room just to be sure no one else was around in case it turned out to be another dead end.

The back of his head still stung after his last false alarm. The bosses really had a deadly backhand.

The place was for once quiet despite the week of nonstop action given the noticeable absence of the cities favored black and blue clade hero.

Luckily for Alex her ‘real person job’ boss was aware of her other ‘super’ important job and had immediately granted sick leave as soon as the blue fluff ball had somehow just vanished in the middle of a brawl in the downtown area along with the cities favored hero.

Lena was considerate like that, yet Winn and the rest of the DEO suspected it was more Kate’s doing since she was really Alex’s boss over at L-Corp.

“Hot Schott.”

Winn sat up a little straighter in his chair at the call but relaxes considerably as he swung around.

Luckily for him, it was the third of the Danvers sisters skipping toward him instead of his intimidating boss and Maggie’s second in command at the DEO.

“Snowbird.” He greets as his girlfriend drops into his lap with a grin. “I got an earlier flight in.” she admitted snuggling against his chest.

“Well good cause I may have found a way to track your favorite hero.” Winn smiles between traded kisses with his favorite of the Danvers sisters.

“Wonder Woman?” Linda jokes meeting his eyes with a wickedly playful smile on her lips.

Winn lets out a slow breath as he corrects “Second favorite superhero?”

“Wynonna Earp?” Linda laughs pressing a slow trail of rewarding kissing along the exposed skin of her boyfriend’s throat


	3. The Problem on Earth 32 Streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: ‘Super Alex’s’ Earth is a few days behind Earth 32 as well as being a completely different ‘plant’ than the one ‘Super A’ is used to so this is happening just before the events of Chapter 2 so something else going on during Chapter 1.

He knew the consequences of what he was doing. That even touching the tracer they’d implanted under his skin let alone digging the thing completely out of his shoulder would immediately send a signal to those idiots at the DEO but then again that was what he wanted.

His rather manic smile made one of the other female customers currently exiting the convince store with her daughter snatch up the child and hurry even faster out the door as he stepped thought it.

Really, he didn’t blame her for being scared of him. He looked like hell. Dirty clothes and wild eyes but blame it on his situation. He hadn’t exactly had adequate grooming tools in the DEO’s custody other than his regulated single shower at the end of the week and two sets of clothes to be changed out every other day or so.

To anyone on this Earth, he could easily pass as just another homeless junky in need of a fix. To anyone who knew him however they would know that Richard Malverne wasn’t one to be trifled with. He had a hell of a day and just hasn’t had time to freshen up is all.

Not only had he successfully managed to escape from that dreaded room the DEO called a holding cell that had kept him weak and powerless for years now but he’d also somehow as soon as he’d hit the fresh aired street been pulled thought a portal that sent not only himself but also a giant blue children’s toy and that annoying hero ‘Supergirl’ to a whole new Earth.

Luckily for him his ‘Supergirl’ had been too distracted with the blue fluffy thing to notice he’d been brought along with them letting him melt into the already forming crowd as the two did battle.

Clearing his throat and straightening his clothes as best he could Richard made his way to the correct aisles as if he wasn’t intending to leave without paying a single cent for everything he picked up. Along with a rather nice looking sport bag, a knife, lighter, and some bandages for his less than elegant surgery he’d be performing on himself later, a package of cable ties, a roll of duct tape and a conveniently advertised handheld taser Richard also swung by the back of the shop for a fresh set of clothes. Along the way, he also picked up a pack of razors and some shaving cream all the while keeping an eye on the cameras and the other so-called security the store had to offer its customers.

Once he had everything he needed both for his own personal sanity and for his less than complete plan of revenge Malverne slipped into the restroom to change and clean himself up.

As he neared the front door his new gym bag holding everything he’d ‘acquired from the store slung over his shoulder the newly freed ‘metahuman’ as they called him as he sat in his prison cell paused remembering a rather key part of his scheme to get back at the so-called ‘hero’ who’d stolen his life.

“I’d like all the money you have please.” He announced shifting his bag onto the counter “Oh, I don’t think you want to do that.” He smiled as he noticed the cashier reaching for the hidden ‘panic button’.

He’d been itching to ‘wammy’ someone as that idiot Schott used to call it. Why not.

The attendant dropping like a stone a half-second after they lock eyes.

“Thanks for understanding,” Richard smiles as he slips behind the counter for his prize making sure to double-check that he’d gotten every last scent be could as he tucks the attendant's wallet into his pants pocket. “I just need some funds to go see an…old acquaintance.” He explains tucking the cash into one of the zipper pockets of the bag before he knelt just to check that the human was at least still alive before he left. He was more than a little rusty when it came to his control.

“Now.” Richard sighed snagging some nice looking sunglasses on his way out and sliding them on. “Which way to the police station?” he asked the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kara Luthor Danvers, I know you’re here somewhere and I’m not leaving until you get that sexy ass of yours out here so I can smack the hell out of it.”

Maggie found herself showing the first hint of humor since losing that oh so important light in her life as she trails after the CEO on a mission. “Seems like Aunty Kara is in the doghouse.” She muses to her ‘daughters’ padding along beside her ever-loyal baby girl Belle on her right with her trouble-making girl Gurty seeming to skip along on her left.

So, like her Mamma that pup was. Finding complete joy in what others deemed the little things in life. A soft touch, a loving look, of course, food but when angered she turned so dangerous that sometimes it even scared the normally unshakable Maggie Sawyer. Gertrude Danvers-Sawyer’s eyes find her ‘mother’s’ her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth in that adorable doggie smile of hers as she nudged her head under Maggie’s hand surprisingly not to seek attention but more of offer comfort to her human while they walked.

“Director Sawyer.” Her third in command greets as if Lena hadn’t so bluntly announced their arrival with a soft undertone of surprise in her voice as the group came to a stop at the heart of the government agency.

Maggie barely registers her title nor does she offer any greeting of her own in return as she hugs her arms around herself trying to trick her mind into believing her arms were actually Alex’s back around her.

“Hey, Vazy.” Lena greets instead letting out a giggle when Susan rolls her eyes and ended up covered in dog slobber when the agent knelt to give at least one of the two dogs some greeting pats. “You wouldn’t happen to know where my wife is right now would you?”

Susan hesitates her eyes flickering to Maggie then going back to Lena as she stands once again still whipping at her slobber coated cheek with the sleeve of her tactical gear clade arm. “Erm…. Hey, did you know that Lin got in on an earlier flight? Why she thinks hopping on a plane in her condition was smart it still up for debate right?”

She was hiding something they both knew it but Lena wasn’t about to just let it slide regardless of playing right into the dodging agent’s hands whilst she answered: “Her sister is missing V the fact she’s a few days shy of actually showing is irrelevant.”

Alex had accidentally spilled the baby beans to them during one of their last mini visits to the ‘youngest’ of the Danvers sister currently on assignment working some new angle on an article for her job. Winn had yet to find out he was going to be a father and it was killing Maggie not to tell him. He was her best friend apart from Kate or the ‘blondie twins’ as she jokingly calls her sisters in law.

“Where is Kara?” Maggie asks not in the mood for dodged questions.

Susan stiffens at the commanding tone behind the question. “Containment level C.” she answers obediently then flinches at her own actions. She wasn’t supposed to tell until they had some real leads.

“Why would she be there? No one is in containment there….accept….hang on wasn’t that where Kar said…..” Lena started to say only to pause when the two dogs at Maggie’s sides start growling as if they had come to the same conclusion.

Maggie’s jaw flexes. “Why wasn’t I informed of this sooner Agent Vasquez?” she snaps as she stomps toward the closest computer pulling up the surveillance feed. It was cute when Belle even reared up on her hind legs so she could see too while Gurty paces heckles up teeth still bared.

“The security feed was looped we didn’t know about it until just about an hour ago now Director.” Susan defends

“You call this looped footage?” Maggie laughed honest humor in her voice as she leans back to let the others see.

What should have been Richard Malverne’s cell was occupied. Not by the slippery metahuman himself but by Maggie’s second in command currently pummeling the one who should have been the guard on that block.

Agent McGill if she’s seeing him right as Kara tosses him around the cell like a rag doll.

That was until J’onn intervened dragging a still kicking and snapping Kara out. Maggie quickly linked the audio from that block to an earpiece as she and Lena jogged backed toward the elevators with Belle and Gertrude close behind them.

‘He can’t tell us anything about what he knows if he’s dead or even comatose Kara.” The former director argues in Maggie’s ear as her hand slams on the button she needed.

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Kara barked and Maggie could tell she was struggling against the hold of the man she saw as a second father nowhere near calm enough to think clearly. “he flipped on us J’onn. He’s been working with _them_ for who knows how long. Hell, he probably let Malverne out when we were distracted trying to find where that blue furry ball came from.”

“We don’t know that Kara.” J’onn reminds just as the elevator doors pinged open.

Again, Maggie lets Lena take the lead when the doors slid open.

The kick of her heels makes the DEO director grin when she noted how the sound alone was enough to make at least some of the tension drain away from Kara’s shoulders but her second kept her back toward the elevator while J’onn was the one who smiled in getting.

“Afternoon Papa Bear.” J’onn jokingly rolls his eyes at the nickname as he accepts the hug Lena offered. “baby bear five.” He answers making Kara snicker whilst trying to hide behind her hair when Lena’s eyes snapped toward her.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook for standing me up so much this last week just because your sister is currently MIA Kiara Danvers.”

“And where are we on finding her?” Maggie asks mostly to stall a mini blow up whenever anyone uses Kara’s full first name.

Instead of answering Kara simply nodes for them to follow her back toward the elevator. The ride up several floors was a quiet one.

“Please tell me you at least picked up Winn’s hot wings this time Kar.” Kate Kane’s tired voice calls when the doors opened again this time on one of the few floors left unused in the building. Actually, until she watched Kara hit the button for it Maggie had completely forgotten that floor was even still available to be called up by the elevator controls. “I keep forgetting what a baby he is when he’s hungry.”

Winn’s muffled voice sounds shortly after that, but no one was able to catch just what he says.

“Sorry to disappoint babe.” Maggie answers instead as J’onn and Lena both break away each going to a different computer or one of the many dry erase boards for a look at just what was going on in the last week.

“Oh, I’m babe again huh?” Kate laughs as she spins in her chair to face the newcomers. It was a teasing joke between them considering before she’s moved from Gotham to National City to take J’onn up on his offer to join the not so secret DEO after her time on the Gotham police force Maggie and Kate had been a rather serious couple. “Better not let Lexie find out. I have a board meeting on Monday, and I don’t think being tossed into orbit would get me out of it.”

“Got that right,” Lena calls with a playful laugh from her place sitting across her wife’s lap as she and Kara shift thought the mess of papers scattered across the desk. “Um, Katie…. what’s this counter thing for?” she asks seeing a very ominous looking counter pop up on the screen beside Kara’s elbow.

Kate scrambles over to them with a rather happy shout of “Schott get in here.” That brings Winn speeding into the room so quickly that for a second they could believe he was the one with the superpowers.

“What the hell is going on here?” Maggie calls over Winn and Kate talking over one another as they collide with Lena and Kara over that the computer in question.

“Basically, we figured out a way to track your super wife using the tracker we put into our yet to be accounted for friend Ricky boy cause logically they are in the same place. Cool huh?” Kate answers talking around the pen she was now chewing on while Winn’s fingers fly over the computer keys like a man on a mission.

******

Kelly curses yet again as she feels the crunch of broken glass cut past the cotton safety of her shirt as she stumbles back to her feet amidst the broken remains of the coffee table cradling her now broken wrist against her chest.

At the time it had seemed like the best option that one of them stay behind to wait for the others considering the genuine army worthy level amount of food they’d need for this week’s game night and only one of the two Alex’s had conscious enough to want to go. Now, however, she’d wished she’d let Kara stay instead as she watched more of the chocolate brown, she loved bleed to fiery orange.

Alright so her resolve to let this new Alex have her space had only lasted into the afternoon. Could anyone really blame her when she’d already heard that on that other earth she and this new Alex were married? She was curious and according to Kara ‘Super Alex’ had retired to the bedroom for a much-deserved nap about an hour or so before Kelly and her Alex had stopped by the apartment so really all Kelly could do was curl up in a chair with a book and watch the steady rise and fall of the sleeping Alex’s chest.

That was until Alex had started showing signs that she was having a nightmare.

Mumbling in Kryptonian again so Kelly was having trouble grasping what it was that was going on inside the sleeping Alex’s mind but from the tone of her whimpers, she was guessing nothing pleasant.

What kind of wife was she if she didn’t do something to offer some kind of comfort?

At first, this new Alex seemed to calm down as soon as she allowed Kelly to crawl close enough to get her arms around her in a loose hug even rolling over and snuggling closer into the cocoon of Kelly’s arms as she settled back down but as soon as Kelly had started whispering soothing words in her ear ‘Super Alex’ had proven she was worthy of the nickname with just how fast and hard she’d thrown Kelly off of her and completely across the loft while she was at it.

“Ally please.” Kelly tries to sooth.

“No one but my Maggie….” The Alex looming over her snarls but stops abruptly at the ping of the elevator along with the carrying argument between the Danvers sister’s that breaks the ‘super’ version of her girlfriend out of her angry haze as the sound of footfalls draws closer.

Kelly had just managed to drag herself over to the kitchen and pull an ice pack out of the freezer as the tornado that was ‘other Alex’ finishes her clean up when the door swings open.

“Come on just because you liked them was not _only_ the reason, they were taken off the menu Kara.” The Alex Kelly loved was saying as she struggled over the threshold her arms loaded with bags of food.

“I don’t know Alex; Kara was the only one who seemed to ever order that particular thing.” Winn reminds as he follows her into the apartment also carrying several bags.

“What the heck happened to my coffee table?”

Kelly flinches at the accusing note in Kara’s voice apparently she’d been to preoccupied with whatever it was they had been arguing about to hear what had happened in her apartment on the elevator ride up to her floor but it’s her attacker that speaks first whilst she continues to hide her injury behind the kitchen islands.

“Sorry super sis. I um…. I was sleep flying and when I woke up….” ‘Super Alex’ mimicked falling hard onto something complete with the comical whistling and the crash. “Olsen was standing a bit to close too.”

All eyes turned toward Kelly then. She wished they didn’t especially her Alex who was hurting to rid herself of the last of her food bags to get a look at just what her twin meant by ‘she was standing too close.’

“Hairline fracture.” Kara diagnosed before her sister could ask having done the slide glasses down her nose thing as she stared intently at the kitchen island Kelly was still trying to use as a shield.

“Oh, baby.”

Kelly didn’t miss how ‘Super Alex’ recoils her fingers going to therapeutically caressing the hidden tattooed band around her wrist at the coo of her twin’s voice and if their expressions were anything to go by neither did Winn or Kara but they didn’t say anything out loud.

“Sorry guys but looks like _Halo_ is out for the night.” Kelly sighs wincing when her girlfriend’s probing fingers brushed a tender part of her injured wrist.

‘Super Alex’ and Kara both look up at the same time listening intently. It was amusing seeing both supers sliding back into the room both dressed in full ‘super glory’ before the sounds of the sirens could reach human-level hearing.

“Well, you can’t both go.” Winn sighed breaking the tension as the two supers stared the other down.

“You stay…..I need to punch something anyway.” The Alex in black says leaving little room for argument as her eyes briefly flicker to meet Kelly’s before sliding back to hold Kara’s. “I’ll be back in a little while. Just save me some rice and a few potstickers okay?”

Alex is stopped at the balcony by Kara’s hand on her wrist making her pause hovering just above the fire escape.

“Stay safe.”

Kara can’t tell if the tears in this new Alex’s eyes are from her using her…their alien tongue to wish her sister luck or just that she had as she it pulled into a midair hug with a whispered. “Always.” Against her ear before Alex takes off in a flash of black and blue.


	5. Setting the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took so long. I 'd been so distracted with my job that I've been neglecting my stories, but since I've recently lost my real person job I've been looking for another one. Nothing yet so to take my mind off my troubles I decided to get back into my stories. I hope you like it.

_Right on time._ Richard smiles as he takes another pull on his cigarette that was more for show than for actual enjoyment as he watched his target exit the building he’d been so obediently watching, even on a completely different Earth, she was so predictable.

Law and order. Be it from barking orders as director of the DEO or the protection of something as common as a police badge. Really, he was surprised a natural leader and a rather intelligent woman like he knew Maggie Sawyer to be would be wasting her talents at this place, but then again, he reminds himself as he flicks away the last of the cigarette no matter the Earth it would seem that Maggie had a soft spot for the ‘down and outs’.

Her head is down as she hurries down the sidewalk the collar of her seeming to be customary leather jacket turned up against the wind as she starts off presumably for the warm glow of a nearby coffee shop given how late into the afternoon it had become.

He shadows her taking in the subtle but still their differences between this Maggie and the one he’d known from his own Earth. Twice she nearly spots him from his place a few steps behind her on the other side of the street as he tries to decide just how he would snatch her up. He didn’t want to hurt her. Not yet anyway but he also knew that whatever he tried she would put up a fight.

The shrill sound of her phone carries over the sounds of the traffic making her pull her hand away from the door to the very shop he’d guessed she would stop at to answer it giving him the chance to slip across the street to eavesdrop.

“Sawyer.”

Richard rolled his eyes. Even her phone answer was the same.

“Okay, I’ll go check it out. No, it’s not a problem just tell me where I’m headed,” She nodes listening intently to the address her partner was rattling off. “Got it, but you owe me big time if this turns out to be some wild goose chase.”

Her stalking shadow is already gone by the time she hangs up the call with a smug smile on his lips and his carefully chosen means of revenge slung over his shoulder.

This may end up being far easier than he thought.

****

The words played in her mind like a broken record as she sat on the barstool her head down, so her hair covered her face as her girlfriend ever so tenderly tended to her hand.

_‘My Maggie’ ‘My Maggie’ ‘My Maggie’ ‘My Maggie’_

Even from another planet, she was still competing with that woman for Alex’s heart. How was that remotely fair? Regardless of what Alex might say she already knows she will always be second best to Maggie Sawyer.

“Hey.”

Kelly felt Alex’s hand under her chin pulling her head up so the pair could look at one another properly her other hand pushing Kelly’s hair back behind her ear. “What’s wrong?”

_‘My Maggie’ ‘My Maggie’ ‘My Maggie’ ‘My Maggie’_

The angry mantra played again in her head the longer she looked into those concerned whiskey chocolate-colored eyes.

“Other than the fact your other self isn’t exactly my biggest fan?” Kelly sighs running her uninjured hand in her hair. Alex gives her a guilty kind of smile as she shrugs. “But I still like you.” She offers already holding up a lollypop. _‘For now.’_ Kelly adds in her head as she takes the candy with a soft sigh when Alex’s lips press against her forehead in a comforting kiss.

“You’re late” Alex accuses in a joking kind of tone as her returning sister crosses over to the refrigerator with a determined stride.

“I was doing another kind of cross over thing with Berry.” Kara shrugs taking a larger than needed bite of pizza after first reheating it with her heat vision. “He says hi by the way. Where is the other darker-haired you?” she wonders looking around for the broodier version of her older sister but coming up empty.

“Still sulking about being stuck here I guess.” Alex shrugs. Regardless of how upset she was regarding her twin’s treatment of her girlfriend she really was sympathetic to what that other Alex was going though. Not only was she currently stuck on a completely different version of the world she knows but that she was stuck on the very day she should be celebrating an incredibly important day with the woman she loved.

She would be just as upset if it were her. If she were separated from Kelly on their anniversary, she’d lash out too. If she was being honest she would be doing so more if she were still with Maggie.

After all, it would have been around that time for their own anniversary if they hadn’t broken up and had gotten married.

 _Maggie_. Alex sighed letting her mind drift as her feet carried her toward the kitchen her hand closing around a beer the longer her mind pulled up some of the happier times with her first real love. _Oh, Rao, I miss you Mags._ Alex catches herself thinking in longing as she twisted the top off and downing half the bottle in one gulp.

“Isn’t S.T.A.R you know _his_ territory?” Kelly questions pulling Alex back into the conversation, but again Kara shrugs as she drops onto the sofa. Her hair wet from a shower and her clothes changed from her super suit to more comfier clothes with at least four of the pizza boxes Alex had set aside balanced against her lap with another three each from one of various take out options waiting on the coffee table.

“Yeah but like I’ve already said since what they thought was taken was something Kryptonian he dropped the superhero jurisdiction thing and asked me to come take a look.” Kara corrects now channel surfing at a rapid pace as she finished off the second box of pizza.

“I thought the DEO had dibs on all things ‘Super’ related.” Alex gaped like a child just now finding out she’d lost the chance to have ice cream for actual dinner instead of just dessert as she pulls a second beer for herself and a bottle of water for Kelly out of the fridge her mind still filled with thoughts of where Maggie was now, was she alright? Was she safe? Was she happy?

“On ours, yeah but this isn’t just ours anymore remember?” Kara reminded gratefully taking the bottle of soda Kelly slid across the table toward her “Come on all the tv channels in the collective Earths and there is still nothing good on.” She complained around another bite of pizza.

“So, what happened at the S.T.A.R?” Alex pressed pulling Kelly into her lap once she’d settled in on the only other comfy piece of furniture in the place letting Kara stretch out completely on the couch

“One of the officers the NCPD had scheduled to do some complicated lab thingy didn’t show up and apparently had sent in some other guy out of the blue to cover for him.” Kara stars in after washing down the third container of chicken broccoli loaming “None of the S.T.A.R squints knew who he was but they let him into the lab anyway because they needed help on this project and it was too late to call it off or call in to have NCPD send someone more trustworthy.” Kara explains

“So, they just let this guy walk into a secret government facility known for containing metahumans in the basement and help out with a science project?” Kelly clarifies just as Alex lets out a groaned “How many times have I asked you not to call lab techs ‘squints’?” as she nuzzles her head against Kelly’s shoulder. ‘ _She uses the same shampoo Maggie had.’_ she realizes taking an even deeper breath of the scent.

“Apparently.” Kara nodes as she sunk even deeper into the cushions of the couch finally decided on a new channel now covering a report on a wildfire being put out by National City's newest superhero. “Hey, Ally look. It’s you.” Kara giggles pointing from the screen to her sister and back again.

Kelly laughs catching sight of how ‘Super Alex’s’ head had tilted to one side a smile seeming to grace her lips as she blew out another part of the mini inferno while the firefighters attacked it from the other side with water hoses. “I think she heard you babe.” She comments earning a hard glare from the on-screen super now turning to look directly into the sightline of the hovering news chopper.

“Taking a page from Dreamers book huh?” Alex commits with a grin seeing her now masked twin give a nearly invisible shrug as she turns her attention back to the blaze.

******

Surprisingly the only thing running in her head was how very Harry Potter-like this night was turning out to be. _‘So, this is what it's like to be in one of those body bind curses huh?’_ she commented to herself as she tried once again to get her frozen limbs to move.

If she could just get to her spare key for her cuffs, then maybe?

She soon was reminded why that was a bad idea then the invisible band this new meta had used to not only overpower her but also left her more or less hogtied on the floor of the bank once again contracted around her like an unforgiving fist around her throat and her heart chocking off her air from the inside out.

“Would you stop doing that?” the meta groaned over his shoulder as the bands loosen allowing a defenseless Maggie to catch some of her breath back whilst her supposed ‘back up’ continued rummaging around in the bag he brought with him. “I can’t very well have my revenge if your already dead when she gets here.” He reasons sliding something into the pocket of his vest before he straightens up to his full height.

The light caught on the white letters ‘NCPD’ on his vest mocking her as he strutted around her setting the stage for whatever sick trap he had in mind clearly thinking to use her as the bate.

But why her? Why come after her now?

She hasn’t spoken with anyone from her old ‘super friends’ life since she’d had Alex say those heartbreaking words and had dragged herself out of her life to make room for the child the woman who she’d conclude long ago would forever hold her heart so desperately wanted. Even Eliza the mother figure she’d so longed to have since she was fourteen and she had purposefully avoided anything to do with Supergirl or the DEO on top of that.

“Now one last touch.”

Maggie paled at the voice now tickling her ear as she felt herself being ever so carefully rolled over onto her back. Up until then, he’d been wearing some kind of high tech-looking full-face mask, so she hadn’t been able to really hear his real voice. Now she could hear it loud and clear and please Rao did she want to be wrong about who it sounded like.

It can’t be.

“Hello, Director Sawyer.” He greets as if they were old friends. “Oh, sorry I guess its Detective Sawyer here isn’t it?” he corrects with a laugh as he brushed a stray strand of Maggie’s hair out of her eyes for her.

It was.

“So, you do know me here.” Rick Malvern smiles as he pulls a lip gloss like tube out of the pocket of his vest as he looms over her. “Well, you know a version of me that is.” He corrects himself again unscrewing the cap with a thoughtful expression.

Maggie wanted to squirm away or at the very least punch that boyish smile from his face “It’s kind of amusing don’t you think? That you are going to be the reason for her downfall when really your one of the reasons she showed the world who she was in the first place.” he tells her as if Maggie should know what he was talking about as he paints her lips with a thin layer of the green-tinted liquid before returning the tub to his vest pocket.

It was when he stands again that Maggie notices the news channel, he’d pulled up on a nearby tv.

The latest hero to hit the city putting the finishing touches on helping put out an inferno somewhere that wasn’t National City.

“She isn’t the only Supergirl.” Maggie wheezes out not liking how the apparent copy of Rick Malvern was watching the black and blue clade hero.

“But she’s the one that matters.” He summarizes with a deadly edge to his voice as his eyes once again fix on his captive. “Lucky for us…or just for me I guess…the Danvers women are boringly predictable in their choice of partners.”

The tight band around Maggie’s heart closed in again but it had nothing to do with this new Rick using his powers on her as the cop could do nothing but lay defenseless on the ground and listen to the snips he was tossing out in regard to whatever twisted scheme he was cooking up.

“And here she is.” Rick announces changing the channel to a live broadcast of Lena Luthor’s latest charity event., “Our second lady of the hour.”

Lena had just arrived looking radiant and take charge as ever as she smiles for the cameras. 

“I guess the stage is complete,” Rick concludes somehow splitting the screen, so it played both new channels at the same time as he turns once again toward Maggie his burner cell phone in hand and a pleased smile on his lips.

Whatever he’d painted on her lips had dried by now leaving only a light tingling behind as her invisible bonds loosen even more allowing her sore limbs to fall at her sides like a broken puppet. That’s certainly how she felt right now.

“Well almost.” He sighs pulling out the weapon he’d taken from Maggie’s belt and leveling it at her as whoever he was calling picked up on the other end of the line.

“It’s showtime.” Was all he said before the scene at Lena’s charity event turned into total chaos.

As soon as the familiar blur of blue and red showed up on the screen a single shot rang out in the vacant building around them.

 _Shot by my own gun. Figures_. Maggie sighed determined to not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream as the pain ripped into her shoulder.

“And now to cue in our leading lady.” Rick hummed like some sick director on a movie set as he brought Maggie’s stolen radio to his lips his eyes like Maggie’s trained on the second news report where the hero in black was still hovering on guard.

“Shots fired, shots fired. Officer down. repeat officer down.”

Maggie’s vision started to blur at the edges as she watches the super's head tilt to one side as she like Maggie listened to a rather believable fatigued sounding Malvern rattle off her badge number over the radio while the metahuman's invisible hand closed for s fifth time around her throat once again slowly but definitely choking off her air from the inside out.

That seemed to catch the listening hero’s attention while Kara also seemed to catch it but as Rick had planned she was too busy with his party going goons to do anything to help as a pleased Malvern followed up with the address of the building they were standing in. 

"And now for the best part." her deranged attacker beams like a kid in a candy store as he brings the radio back to his lips to put the final touch to his bated trap. The call that would have the Alex Danvers from his world racing into the sky like a missile right before his eyes.

“I repeat again. Officer Maggie Sawyer is down...shots fired at....” but he let the sentence cut off as the radio fell from his hand to be broken under his foot seconds after it hit the floor. 

The poor news quality didn't catch the percussive sounds of the full speed of the hero's exit but it did catch an image of how upset she seemed to be before she'd shot off into the sky. 

And just like that, his plane to bring down his world's indestructible 'Supergirl' was set in motion. 


	6. Together Again

“Ignore it.”

Alex was tempted to go along with the idea the longer her girlfriend’s mouth made that tantalizing kiss trail from her jawline to her shoulder as they took advantage of being the only two in the apartment.

Besides Kara wouldn’t mind if her older sister engaged in a little innocent make-out session in the middle of her living room, would she?

“Sorry babe.” the agent sighs untangling enough to grab her screaming phone before it vibrated itself off the coffee table. “It may be import…..” she started to say but stopped her mouth hanging open when she recognized the number for National City General scrawled across the screen.

With a shaking hand, she answers a half-second before the call would have been kicked over to her voice mall. “Hello?”

“Thank goodness. I wasn’t sure this number was even a real one given how weak she was when she finally gave it to us.” Alex blinked puzzled by the laughed information. Her new phone wasn't the one she'd been given by the DEO it was a new one Winn had built from scratch for her meaning only an incredibly select number of people are allowed to know the number. How would someone mistakenly ramble off numbers that just happened to be the exact combination that made up her personal cell phone?

“Seriously it was like pulling teeth with that woman just to get her to give us someone to call for her.” the nurse on the other end sighed “Anyway, May I speak to an Alex Danvers please.”

Kelly is sitting ramrod straight beside her curiosity and worry on her face as Alex answers with a quick “This is Alex Danvers.” as her fingers closed around the bridge of her nose. She was really regretting taking this phone call.

“Oh well then hello Miss Danvers.”

Alex bites back a growl. “What is this about?” she was about eight seconds away from just hanging up.

“Well I don’t know the best way to tell you this, but it seems that you are Maggie Sawyer’s emergency contact.”

Alex was on the move before her mind had fully registered just why she would be getting a call like this so late at night. “Please tell me she’s still alive.”

Kelly paled at the plea in her girlfriend’s tone but no. Her eyes flickered toward the television showing how Kara was rather gleefully dragging the five men and woman responsible for threatening to hurt Lena down the front steps of the L-Corp building and over to the waiting mix of police and DEO agents. Without comment, however, she gets up with a stretch and helpfully goes to retrieve her girlfriends tossed away tee shirt.

How it had managed to land in the open doorway to the bathroom was a surprise while Alex hoped on one foot attempting to put her shoes back on with one hand as she listened to the night nurse give her a brief rundown of her ex-fiancée’s condition.

They’d found evidence that she’d been resuscitated before being brought in, but her heartbeat was getting stronger on its own. Most likely the CPR had been done by her partner who’d apparently just dropped her off then turned around and left her there without giving them one scrap in information on who Maggie was or what had caused either of the gunshot wounds she had come in with along with her cracked ribs they found on her x-ray, but in the same breath, the woman on the other end of the line suggested that the rest of Maggie’s doctors guess those were most likely from the lifesaving act of restarting her heart.

Alex’s hand clenched around her phone making Kelly slow her steps as she returned with her shirt. Oh, how she was going to enjoy making that so-called ‘partner’ the precinct had saddled her Maggie with pay when she got her hands on him Alex vowed shoving her bike keys into her pants pockets with trembling hands.

Kelly shakes her head resting a hand against Alex’s shaking shoulder. “I’ll drive babe. Just tell me where we’re headed.”

“I will let you know it looks like Miss Sawyer had to be taken into surgery to remove the second bullet she’d taken to her side, but she should be out and on her way to recovery by the time you get here.”

Hot tears pool in Alex’s eyes as she lets Kelly guide her out of the apartment and toward the elevator.

Surgery. Her Maggie was in surgery right now.

“Ally? Al baby, I’m going to take your phone for a second alright?” Kelly tells her while Alex’s mind spirals as the elevator doors slide closed.

Maggie was so hurt she needed surgery to patch her back together again and all Alex could think of before they’d called her was some stupid idea of physical intimacy.

What kind of monster was she?

“Yes. Alright, thank you. Yes, Alex and I will be there as soon as possible.” Kelly was saying somewhere beside her as the metal box moved at a snail’s pace toward the lobby of Kara’s apartment while Alex’s fingers drum against the hand railing trying to will the dammed thing to go faster.

Rao why hadn’t they just taken the stair?

*****

Kara was already waiting for them when they’d manage to make it past the front desk.

What a nightmare that had been.

Didn’t the doctors realize a woman Alex had once been engaged to was possibly still in surgery at that very moment? She had to find someone to tell her how Maggie was doing.

Had they fixed her ribs? Did they manage to get the bullet out without causing any lasting damage to the surrounding tissues and muscles?

“Alex.”

It was so hard not to break down as soon as her little sister’s arms had closed around her offering her a safe harbor in the middle of her storming thoughts.

“J’onn is on his way and Kate went to find someone who actually knows that anyone named Maggie Sawyer is even checked into this hospital so we can find out what’s going on.” She tells them mostly talking to Kelly while Alex struggles to keep herself in check despite the traitor tears spilling from the corners of her eyes as she hides her face against her super sister’s shoulder.

“Maggie Sawyer’s family?”

Alex bristled at the unsteady question behind the words, but it was Kelly that answers for them while Kara pulls her sister over toward one of the softer backer chairs doting the waiting room. “Sit. Breath with me before you have to be admitted too.” Kara orders her hands never dropping from Alex’s shoulder as she started to take a few deep and unlike Alex's actual steady breaths.

“Um…. I’m sorry but which of you is Alex?”

Seems Kelly had slipped off for a coffee run early after pointing the man in their direction leaving the doc all alone as he went up against two visibly upset Danvers women.

Alex once again hands over her old badge not caring right now if it was set for F.B.I or D.E.O when it sounded like the doctor wasn’t convinced, she was who she said she was.

“Well, Miss Danvers.” The doctor says handing Alex her id back after taking less than a glance at it whilst he straightens his glasses. “Miss Sawyer has been moved into a more private recovery room on our second-floor number 208 if…..”

Alex didn’t let him finish heading as quickly as she could toward the stirs. She like taking the stairs. Taking the stairs means she can get to Maggie faster.

****

Fine time for J’onn to just up and walk out of the place like that without telling them why he was leaving or when he would be back leaving stern-faced Vasquez and a less than happy looking Winn to handle whatever it was that chose now of all possible times to join their little party.

“You have my back-right Schott?” Susan jokingly asks her weapon raised and at the ready as the not supposed to be activated planet jumping portal shimmered in power before their eyes.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Winn agrees his voice much stronger than his nerves as his own gun trembles only a little in his grip as he took up a defiant stance on the agent’s right side.

Before anyone could ask what their orders were one lone figure clad head to toe in DEO issue armor stepped out of the swirling light of interplanetary space travel with two smaller animal like shapes both dressed in dog-sized tactical vests flanking her before the portal seemed to power down just as quickly as it had turned itself on.

The two the half-ring of armed agents assumed were some kind of alien dogs bristled at the less than friendly greeting while the one they guessed to be their owner was already dropping to their knees, their hands resting against the back of their head.

“Take off the mask,” Susan commands earning a husky chuckle from the new arrival after the low whistle to get the pups pacing beside her to settle into a more manageable state.

“Oh. My. God.” Vaz gaped when the mask melted away revealing just who it was that dropped in for a visit.

“Rao.” The newcomer and Winn correct just like Alex or Kara would.

“Shh Belle baby. We’ll find Mama soon sweetie don’t worry.” She coos one hand going to soothing the heckles on the shepherd mix closest to her as her eyes lift to meet each one in the stunned ring of agents spread out around her. “Hello DEO agents of Earth-Prime, my name is Margaret Ellen Zor-El Danvers Sawyer. My sources tell me that somehow someone on this Earth managed to steal my wife away from me. On our anniversary no less. Prepare to have your asses severely kicked until I get her back where she belongs. IE with me and our two fur babies here.”


	7. In Sickness & In Health

Her coughing fits were getting worse with each painful breath she took but she pushed past the painful burn of the kryptonite in her system as she drove her fist yet again into her victim's stomach watching happily as he doubles over.

His teeth and lips now stained with his own blood Rick Malvern continued grinning like a fool. "I did what you wanted…. dragged that no good copy cop to the hospital…. yet you're attacking me for it?" he wheezed spitting even more blood onto the floor at Alex's feet.

"She wouldn't have needed the hospital if you'd left her alone." The angry super reminded slamming him hard enough into a wall to leave a deep crater behind before another round of hard coughing took over.

The dust and the soot from the fire she reasons. Must have weakened her a little. It also didn't help Rick had painted this Earth's Maggie's lips in liquid kryptonite.

As if something as painful as the radioactive remains of her home planet would keep her from giving aid to the copy of the woman, she loved more than life.

She would gladly take the agony if it meant Maggie lived. Any version of her.

Alex backs off struggling to catch her breath around the burn in her lungs also there was a stinging pain in her side that she couldn't place. She must have gotten nicked by glass or something as she tossed the Maggie hurting jurk face around the already destroyed warehouse like a rag doll.

"Everything alright there Supergirl?" Rick asks picking himself up from the floor with difficulty considering how much he'd allowed himself to be tossed around to ensure his plane would actually work. "Seems like your…. coming down with something." He diagnoses when Alex staggers back her head pounding like a drum as her heartrate picked up.

"Wha…." Alex asks but her lungs burned too much for her to finish the question.

"What?" Rick offers pushing his shoulder back into place while Alex dropped to the floor with a weak moan of pain. "You want me to completely spill my plan? Is that it?" he coughed a laugh of his own shaking his head "Sorry Alexandra but that won't be happening."

This was progressing faster than he'd thought. Not that there was some handy manual for how to fatally sicken a seemingly indestructible alien being. It had been pure luck that they'd ended up on another Earth that had its own Supergirl as well as everything else he'd figured out he needed in his long thought over plain of revenge and even more lucky that he'd been able to get his hands on it powers or no powers considering the security in place.

Otherwise, he would have needed to come up with a completely new idea and he had neither the time nor the patience for that once he'd managed to fish the tracer out of his own shoulder while he waited for the 'Maggie copy' as he called her to show up.

"Let's just call it payback." He says listening to Alex's labored breathing as she tries once again to stand up only to be brought to her knees from the pain in her stomach. "That wife of yours took something very dear to me it's only fair that I repay her in kind." He reasoned digging his last gift for his enemy out of the gym bag as Alex crumples to the floor.

About the only thing the weakened super was grateful for as the burning agony of the kryptonite infused cuffs were fastened around her wrists was that she couldn't fully appreciate the searing pain of the glowing green rocks cutting into her skin thanks to the painful burn of whatever it was Richard had found to poison her with as he drags her by the chain of the handcuffs toward the door.

****

For all her bravado in the lobby, she'd cracked once she reached the door, so her little sister finds her the great Alex Danvers cowering in the corner across from the only thing standing between her and her ex. Her back pressed against the wall and her chin resting on her knees as the agent hugs her legs up against her chest.

"Kelly said she was going to stop by the cafeteria for some Jell-O." Kara tells her as she slides down the wall to sit beside her. Alex didn't answer choosing instead to rest her head against Kara's shoulder as her lips brush against Alex’s hairline in that sisterly way that never failed to make Alex smile.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She was just going down a few floors to the cafeteria Alex, she will be fine." Kara answers knowing full well her sister hadn't been asking about her current girlfriend currently drumming her fingers impatiently against her own arm as she waited in line to pay.

As she'd expected Alex huffed in annoyance throwing a weak elbow into Kara's side doing more 'harm' to herself than to her invulnerable sister with the move. "No loser I meant Mags."

Kara lets out a slow breath letting her glasses slide down her nose as her gaze drifts to the wall across from them. When she slides them back up again without comment Alex seriously considers breaking her hand slapping her until she gets an answer. "Well?" she pushes.

Her little sister seemed to be about to finally give her an answer only to once again stop herself this time to press her hand against her head with a soft mew of pain.

The cuff of her jacket threatens to tare from how hard Alex grips it allowing for her to be tugged up herself when her little sister stands up faster than any human could.

"Alex please…."

The agent opened her mouth to protest but Kara had already pried her fingers off her wrist with a soft touch leaving her older sister holding her glasses and fuming in the hallway as she headed toward the closest stairwell.

"Dammit, Zor-El." She cursed under her breath as she slowly turns back to the door she been more or less guarding for the last ten minutes. Her palm pressed against the polished wood as she steadies herself for what was on the other side.

Or more importantly for who was waiting for her on the other side of that door.

Maggie Sawyer

Her stubbornly brave, wickedly smart, insanity tough, and heartbreakingly beautiful Maggie.

Oh Rao, Maggie.

Her heart still sped up and flipped in her chest just from thinking her name.

"You gonna go in?"

Alex was ashamed to admit just how loudly she squeaked in surprise at the softly asked question as she spun around back pressed against the door and hand flying to the empty holster at her hip.

In her hast to get to her ex, she'd left her sidearm at home. Locked away in the gun safe Maggie had left for her with a sighed laugh of _'you need something to remember me by beside my killer body and my detecting skills. Danvers.'_ As they dressed that last time before Alex had let her walk out of her life.

Kelly didn't react much beyond a teasing smile as she holds up the little cafeteria bag, she was carrying as a kind of surrendered offering. "They only had lime, but I did get enough for two if she'd be up for eating this close after surgery."

With a bashful smile, Alex takes the bag with only a slight shake in her hand.

"Hey."

She doesn't look up even when Kelly's hand cups her cheek as she invades Alex's personal space pressing her back even more against the door to Maggie's room. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to. I'm sure she'd be happy just knowing you came here in the first place."

Anger pulses in her system before she can fight it back "Of course I want to see her. She may be my ex but before that and most importantly right now she's my friend." Alex snapped back her knuckles white around the top fold on the bag in her grip.

Kelly backed up hands raised in surrender while Alex spun around wrenching the door out of her way but taking care to stop if from slamming too loudly behind her as she slides the lock into place giving them a little more privacy.

She'd have to remember to thank Kate later from the private room upgrade.

"We really need to stop meeting like this huh?" she finds herself asking remembering the times Maggie would have to come visit her in the med bay after a partially rough day in the office. Particularly that little conversation just after she'd gotten through coming out to her mother while she patched the tough cop up after her run-in with Henshaw replays in her mind as she grips the handle of the door for dear life.

Alex keeps her back is to the room too nervous to move very far from the door much less turn around properly once she realized she'd just locked herself in a room with her ex-fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think....time for the 'Super' Mrs. and the Girlfriend to meet up yet?


	8. Chapter 8

Why did Alex have to answer the call? Why hadn’t she just let it go to voicemail like Kelly had wanted her to?

She could have been contently basking in the tender touches of the fear-inspiring Alex Danvers right now if it wasn’t for that dam call stealing her girlfriend away.

Curse Maggie Sawyer.

Curse her to the depths of hell itself. This was all her fault. Because of her Alex now hated her. Because of her Kelly was currently heartbroken and fuming as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of her car waiting impatiently for the damned light to change so she could go back to her apartment alone and lick her wounds while Maggie Sawyer got to have the company of _her girlfriend_ sitting at her bedside.

If only Alex where with her now….if only Kelly could have done batter in coaxing her away from the woman who Kelly was sure would just end up causing the woman she loved even more heartbreak when this was all over.

They didn’t need Maggie coming back and messing up the fresh start Alex had built for herself. Alex’s heart belonged to Kelly now and Kelly sure as hell was going to protect it. The seething woman behind the wheel smiles as the idea forms in her mind. She was going to keep Alex safe even if Maggie Sawyer was trying to muscle her way back into her girlfriend’s life Kelly would be there to make sure the other woman knew Alex was off-limits.

Those plans stalled as soon as a large black clade something crashed into the front of Kelly’s car crushing the windshield under its bulk before rolling down onto the hood with a weak whimper of pain.

Kelly looked around as she got out of the driver’s side on unsteady legs. She didn’t see much with the empty street and when she looked up all she caught was a shadowy figure against the darkened sky on the roof of the building whatever it was had been tossed from.

Kelly runs a hand in her hair as she takes in the damage with what little of the natural sunlight was left.

Great just great.

Even in National City auto companies didn’t exactly like give out discounts for superhero-related damages. Although Kelly had to remind herself that whoever it was that had done the dropping wouldn’t have been planning on making Kelly’s car into a moving landing pad or how they would have even known that she would be on that road in the first place to be able to catch the other woman’s fuming drive back to her apartment from the hospital.

Maybe she could get away with billing Sawyer for the damage?

That idea alone was enough to have Kelly smiling again as she approached the mess of black on top of her still running car.

“Lord in heaven.” She breathes once the figure in black had managed to roll herself off the front of Kelly’s car sending her crashing to the pavement a move that finally allowed the watching woman a glimpse of the face under the black mess of blood-soaked locks.

“Ally?!? Oh, god baby what the hell did they do to you?”

Kelly had seen a lot of things during her time in the army yet none of it could have prepared her for this.

A broken and far too shallow shriek of pain rips from the double of her girlfriend as soon as Kelly moves to help her, but Kelly ignores her cries as she pulls her up under her arms. She needed to get her out of here in case whoever hurt her decided to come back to possibly finish the job.

“Come on…..Hey---don’t you pass out on me come on keep your eyes open.” She coaxes more dragging that guiding the broken hero toward the passenger side of her car.

“How is a girl supposed to pass out with you yelling?” Alex coughs her teeth stained with her own blood as she speaks.

“I’m trying to get you out of here, but you have to help me.” Kelly points out

“DEO.” Alex says somehow hulling herself the rest of the way into Kelly’s backseat before passing out.

Seems her own love life would have to be put on hold a little longer as Kelly shuts the door and climbs back into the front seat. _‘The things I do for love.’_ She sighs to herself as she guns the engine and turns her car around.

******

She hadn’t intended to doze off, but it seemed that earth crosses lead to some major jet lag. ‘jump lag’?

Not that her rest was an easy one. Anything but honestly. Something was wrong. Horribly terrifyingly wrong yet she could do nothing to stop it.

Just like before.

Powerless do to anything but watch and shield everyone else as best she could while her other half took on a threat that once again designed to steal her away.

“I could really use some help here.”

It was that call that pulls Maggie back to the world. Perfect. Just the woman she wanted to meet on this trip to another version of her world.

Roa first Alex goes missing now Maggie has to handle some new version of her wife’s ex only a few hours after leaving her home?

Could this day get any worse?

“Winn whats…..” Maybe it was the fact her question goes unanswered as he tries to steady himself against the doorway opposite her. Maybe it was the left-over fears from the flashes of her mercifully fading dream. Maybe it was because that Gertrude was all but throwing herself at the door now no matter what Maggie said to try and stop her. Belle wasn’t much better even with Maggie’s tight grip on her collar as their barking grew louder.

Rao help her eardrums until they finally decide to stop.

“Winn??” He doesn’t answer but the panic in his eyes when they lift to meet her own chills her to the core. It’s not that hard to guess who it was being brought in as he fumbles with typing in the code to unlock the cell.

“No….” she begs while her girls sprint off leaving her alone in the cell, but the younger man remains quiet other than a broken sniff and rubbing his arm over his eyes. It doesn’t help as more tears well up in place of the ones he’d just tried to whip away.

That was the same look the Winn from her Earth had that time he’d sat beside her outside the med wing after the Fort Rozz incident.

Kara had barely made it that time.

“Please Winn no.”

He holds up his hands tripping his way to her side. “She’s alive.”

The way he says it doesn’t lessen the fear twisting up her insides.

She can’t leave her. She promised.

Winn backs away his hands raised as Maggie’s body vibrates both from fear and the small embers of determined anger. “I’m not letting this happen again.” the DEO director snarls getting to her feet.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Winn hiccupped jogging to keep up with Maggie’s long strides.


	9. Chapter 9

She hadn’t intended to fall asleep like she had it was just she was so honest to Rao drained by the stress of the afternoon hitting her at once that as soon as she’d gotten as comfortable as she could in a bed that was really only intended for one person to use and with the steady beeping rhythm of Maggie’s heart rate in her ears as she pillows her head against the sleeping woman’s shoulder that she’d closed her eyes and drifted off.

The problem was as soon as she opened her eyes again after waking up from her longer than intended nap that she didn’t see the need to move from her snuggled place at Maggie’s side. She was too comfortable to want to move. A comfort she’d yet to find with her new girlfriend if she’d have let herself think too much about it.

“Sorry that I already killed your Jell-O.” Alex confesses her voice scratchy from lack of use as she tucks a few stray strands of Maggie’s soft dark-colored locks back behind her ear. “Roa and I still can't believe I yelled at Kelly.” She adds with a guilty sigh “Guess I’m going to be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable huh?”

Maggie didn’t answer. Alex hadn’t expected her to, but it still hurt when those warm expressive chocolate-colored eyes remained closed.

“Not that she and I are even living together or anything, so I guess that was a stupid thing to say.” The more awake of the two chuckles her eyes on the steady rise and fall of the sleeping woman’s chest under her hand.

Only the rhythmic beeping of Maggie’s heart monitor answers her.

“You have to wake up okay?” Alex pleads propping herself up on her elbow in the sliver of bed she’d allowed herself to get a better look at the sleeping detective at her side. “Preferably soon cause I…..” Alex stops dropping back to snuggle against Maggie’s side again. Needing her closer. “I can’t take telling Kate or this new ‘super Alex’ that we lost you to something as minor as this. I mean you’re a badass Sawyer….” Her voice cracks as she once again brings Maggie’s limp hand up to her lips brushing the lightest of kisses along the sleeping woman’s bruised knuckles.

It was sad really, how quickly she’d forced herself to forget just how soft Maggie’s skin was against her lips.

“So you’re going to wake up soon and you’re going to yell at me for being a weird helicopter ex that worries too much when you were just taking a breather before the real fun starts up, then you and me and kind of cool yet still a little weird super powered twin are going to track down whoever or whatever it was that did this to you and I’m going to personally kick its ass five ways to Friday while you complain to that other Alex about missing all the fun and Winn can cut in and say that we’re still his favorite couple over the coms.”

Her phone buzzed startling her enough that she fell off the bed in surprise. How in the world had Winn been able to hear her say that? Thankfully her fall didn’t disturb any of the machines clustered around Maggie’s bed. How’d she managed that was a mini wonder in itself as she dragged her body up enough to reach the bedside rolling table where she’d left her phone.

“Alex.”

Apparently J’onn wasn’t in the mood to wait considering the agent was already seeing the red sparks of energy consistent with her Space Dad’s phasing abilities before her hand had fully closed around her still ringing phone.

“The DEO. Go. She doesn’t have much time lift.”

Alex is already halfway to the door before she remembers something incredibly important making her turn back toward her detecting beauty lying in the bed.

“I’ll be back soon okay?” she promises leaning over the bed to press her soft kiss against Maggie’s forehead.

If J’onn catches any of the four much softer spoken words Alex whispers into the detective’s ear he doesn’t let on as she gives Maggie one last brush of a kiss before heading out the door.

The door to the stairs has already clicked closed and she was halfway down to her chosen floor before her fingers leave that lingering warmth against her lips. ‘Strawberries. How could I possibly forget that her lips always taste like strawberries?” the dazed agent scolds herself all the way down to the hospital lobby.

******

_‘I love you, Maggie.’_

Her wife’s whispered words replay in a soft loop in her head as the rest of her shuts down. that teasing taste of vanilla chapstick against her lips as she leans away vaguely listening in on the others around them breaking down one by one as her wife's lifeline of a heartbeat gives one last thump before it stops.

She could still hear Belle and Gertrude’s mournful howls, hear the more super-powered Kara falling to pieces in Winn’s arms while he too was also struggling under the weight of his own tears, she felt hands she didn’t care who they belonged to clasping her shaking shoulder as if they were trying to guide her away from the still smiling woman she adores.

Her wife. Her partner. Her Ride or Die.

Die.

Maggie’s mind latched onto that word like an anchor.

Die

People were still trying to talk to her. Vaz. Winn. Lena.

Not that she listened to any of them. She only listened to that new call inside her head. The one chanting her new code in her ear to give her the strength she needed to move away from the bedside.

Besides she couldn’t have possibly been forced to watch the love of her life on her own or any other Earth pass away before her eyes.

The glazed look in Alex’s still open and happy looking eyes didn’t mean what everyone else thought and that still humming buzz signaling the patient didn’t have a pulse didn’t mean what they thought either.

No see because machines were wrong all the time.

Alex had told her that many, many times before while Maggie would play assistant in her workshop happily watching her wife so carefully take something new apart just to put whatever it was back together again with that same calculating yet childlike fascination.

No everyone else including the machines were all wrong.

Her Alex wasn’t dead. She was only resting is all.

Well, Maggie will let her sleep. Later she will be alright again, and Maggie will be dragging her grumpy yet sexy in a lab coat ass out of either her lab or her super suit clade self away from the balcony to remind her about dinner. Besides what’s the point of vacationing on an earth with two Supergirl’s if they didn’t let the Kara version have some fun too?

“I love you, Alex.” Maggie whispers back this time saying the words aloud as she leaned in pressing her lips to Alex’s still warm ones. See she couldn’t possibly be dead when she was still so warm.

Maggie’s own personal sun in human form.

Die.

She didn’t have to look to know everyone had gone deathly still when she finally did decide to move. She fixes Alex’s blankets for her also making sure to close the silly goofs’ eyes so they wouldn’t dry out from napping with them wide open.

“Stay with Mama girls.” She instructs turning her attention to the two grief-stricken pups whining on either side of her Gertrude sweetly locking the tear tracks away from her eyes while Belle snuggles as close as possible against her chest. She makes sure to give them both extra loving kisses before she stands.

“Mommy’s got some unfinished business to take care of.”

Everyone except her ‘fur daughters’ seem to move with her as Maggie once again straightens up and heads for the door. Again, they pause as one when she decides to say one more thing before hitting the hallway.

“I’ll be back later tonight babe.” She tells her wife now adorably tucked between two sad but no less intimidating looking shepherd mixs. “Don’t wait up okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the tags all Sanvers will be Endgame. *runs and hides in the corner*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so slow with updates lately. I am trying to get better with those. It's just I've got so many ideas rolling in my head I can't think half the time.

They haven’t told Linda yet. How could they in her delicate condition?

Another hit sounds in the empty training room along with the controlled but tired breathing of the single occupant. She didn’t even look away when the door clicked open nor when her latest hung punching bag was suddenly studied for her.

It was the scent on the air that confirmed it for her or maybe it was the feel of those warm arms winding around her middle as the body they belonged to molded against her back. A good thing too seeing as Kara hadn’t been able to properly see the heavy bag passed her tears for some time now.

“Let me see.”

As soft and tender as the tone was Kara started in surprise in the circle of her wife’s arms. “Apologies.” He whispers yet he didn’t let go of her hand as Lena guides them over to Kara’s discarded unused water bottle and the rest of her discarded tactical gear.

“This is going to sting.” Zor-El warns already holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol aloft while Lena cradles her wife’s bleeding hands in her own.

Kara nodes unable to meet her adopted father’s gaze for her shame. She couldn’t. If she’d just done her job and looked after Alex better, then she wouldn’t currently be lost on some other Earth. She would be here grumbling about how her father was being a chopper parent but secretly enjoying having him around.

“Thank you, Ethan.” She whispered gritting her teeth against the sting in her hand while her adopted alien father rebound her hands so they could heal. The more human cover name given to him by her twin the first time the twins had the opportunity to meet their adopted sister’s actual father.

Zor-El didn’t answer beyond wrapping his arms around Kara’s shaking shoulders while she hides what would hopefully be the last of her tears against his strong shoulder. “You couldn’t have known what would happen Kiara.” He whispered his hand resting against the back of her head just like he would for his own blood daughter. Of course, someone she guessed Lena had tattled on her about her less than healthy coping style since finding out her more superpowered sister was lying unconscious and possibly presumed dead on some other version of Earth.

“I may have to retract my comment about coming with you to this other Earth.” He tells them once Kara had cried herself out at least for the moment.

“From what Winn was able to dig up Ethen’s other Earth double Jeremiah Danvers passed away a few months ago.” Lena jumps in to explain catching her wife’s adorably confused expression while Kara was already shaking her head while burrowing more into the added warmth of the circle of her ‘Space Dad’s’ arms. Most young girls only dream about having an adopted Dad from beyond the stars well she got to have two of them. One from Krypton the other from Mars.

“Lex is his daughter regardless of if this other him is still around or not he should be allowed to go see her.”

The sound of the training room door opening pauses their bickering as ‘Papa Bear’ strolls in. “It’s almost time.” J’onn reminds his arms already opened for Kara to step into. “We’ve already made sure that Lin and Winn will stay here to play go-between while you take Tess, Zor, and Vaz for your away team to get our girls back.”

“And Mad Dog jr is alright with us takin her kept woman Earth hopping without her?” Lena clarifies as she watches like a worried hawk while Kara carefully drains a good half of her water.

“Actually, Luc told me that if my ass wasn’t on the away team to being Mags, Lexie, and the girls back to her, I’d be sleeping on the couch for the next year.” Susan chimes in a heavy-looking gear bag slung over one shoulder. “What? Going by the intel that other Earth has a Kelly Olsen on it too. I’m not facing another unprepared after what happened last time. Besides most of this is some new toys Winn cooked up for when we run into our old friend Ricky.”

“Yes, but unlike the one, we know that one is human.” Zor-El reminds them “Yet surprisingly the Lar Grand from that world was from Daxam just like ours.” He remembers

“I think he goes by Mon-El there as well.” Kara hiccupped

“Ugh, can we not talk about that guy right now?” Lena groaned nuzzling her face against her wife’s shoulder. “I’d like to keep my breakfast where it is please.” Kara giggled pressing a soft kiss to the pouting woman’s hairline. “No need to be jealous baby you’re still _my_ one and only.”

“Oh, I know.” Lena grinned rolling up her sleeve to show off the elegantly crafted bracelet with its delicately etched blend of the DEO eagle, the house of El shield, and the LCorp logo.

Kara’s smile was city powering as her free hand drifted to her wrist where her own bracelet was rested. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as you get yourself cleaned up Danvers.” J’onn answers “Sorry Luthor-Danvers.” He corrected sending Lena a fatherly smile.

******

Maggie whips a bit more of the blood from her split lip onto her shirt sleeve as she stomps even farther down the hall. Her knuckles were still throbbing as she shifted the gear bag into a more comfortable position on her shoulder. She had to admit it had been more than a little satisfying seeing the way Olsen buckled under her last punch. Not that the human version of her wife’s ex hadn’t put up a good fight and Maggie wasn’t so heartless that she’d left the other woman alone in the hall after they’d finished their mini fight. She’d at least hauled her back to the med bay before going back to her original goal.

“Guys we’ve got incoming again.” She heard Winn calling just as she made the last turn from the weapons locker into the main hub. Lucky for her this DEO seemed to have the same floor plan as the one she knew by heart. Intrigued and more than a little apprehensive Maggie detours from her original target of the stairwell.

Just like before a half-circle of armed agents line up as the four-person team steps out of the shimmering portal between worlds.

The one taking point she recognized instantly. “I thought I told you not to come.” She scolds pushing her way passed the uneasy agents crowding her team. She could feel Kara’s answering grin before she depowered the darkened face mask.

“Well you know how my family can be with following orders.” Kara answers with a coy greeting smile as she pulled her sister in law in for a much-needed hug on both their parts. One Lena was quick to join that soon grew to include the other two in the group.

“Hey who’s the ass hat beating up on my boss? I thought that was my job.” Vaz comments eyeing the bruises littering Maggie’s face.

“Olsen 2. human thought she could talk me out of going after Ricky boy.” Maggie explains in a rough tone as she reaches down to pick up her own discarded gear bag.

“Oh, I am so hacking the security on that one.” Vaz grins slinging her free arm around Maggie’s shoulders while the other agents backed away to let them pass.

“I’d be a little insulted if you didn’t.” Maggie scoffs but they can tell the amused note in her tone was nowhere near any real humor.

“So, divide and kick ass?” Lena suggests her hand tightly locked with Kara’s while doing her best to ignore how more than a few of the new Earth agents were now snapping pictures of them on their phone. As if they’ve never seen a married couple holding hands before. She did feel herself relax a little more when Kara’s arm slid around her waist instead drawing her even closer against her wife’s side. If anything, the move brought on even more not so stealthy phone photos.

“You, me, and Vazy go pay old Ricky boy a visit while Kar and Zor go wake up your superpowered sleeping beauty?” Tessa suggested knowing full well her wife wasn’t about to leave Alex now.

“Med wing Beta. The girls are with her and they’re a little upset about everything that’s been going on so please be careful.” Maggie rattled off when her wife’s father seemed to perk up at the reminder.

“Like I would ever hurt my fur grandchildren.” Her father in law scolded with a not so forced wounded expression that earned a small hint of a smile.

“And Olsen 2. Human might be lurking around licking her wounds.” Maggie added. Zor-El’s chocolate-colored eyes hardened at the news but then he blinked, and the anger was gone.

“I’ll be on the lookout.” He promised and with one last comforting fatherly kiss against the side of her head, he was gone. What did surprise them was when Kara didn’t follow him choosing instead to stay right where she was with her hand brushing against her wife’s.

“I just need to see something first.” The blue-eyed second in command shrugged holding up her fingers as if to demonstrate. Something she was notorious for back home when she was timing out her sister’s arrivals.

‘3, 2,’

As if summoned by the grinning agent’s pointing finger toward the balcony her super suite clade double landed soundlessly if not a little singed as if just coming back from putting out a fire.

“Still got it.” Kara grinned proudly earning an eye-rolled grin from Maggie while beside them Tessa Luthor Danvers seemed to be unable to do anything but try not to drool while Supergirl swept over to them with a surprised gasp of “Lena?”

“Hey, beautiful.” The green-eyed woman in question smiles with a rather flirtatious wink that has the super’s mouth going rather dry.

“Hey, I’m standing right here.” Her wife grumbled

“Which is why I didn’t say ‘Hey, gorgeous.” Lena smiles “What?” she sighed spying the not so unappealing disappointment furrowing her wife’s brows as her arms fold tight over her chest. “Look, sweetheart, just because I knew there was going to be two of you on this trip doesn’t mean the memo reached either my heart rate or my lady parts.” Lena confesses “I mean how many times am I going to get two of you in one room where the second one bats for our side?” she keeps going

“Uhmm Lee Lee you do remember that Lin is bi right?” Kara reminded

“Oh right.” Lena agreed making Susan and Maggie giggle behind their hands.

The Kara in the super suite was still blushing crimson when Lena finally shook herself enough to meet her gaze while the Kara in the DEO issue tac gear was glaring icy blue daggers at her right now as Tessa’s eyes slid from one face to the other licking her dry lips as she did so.

“No, No, No. Kara in power pose mode.” Lena recognized when her wife’s arm dropped from her around her waist.

Her wife merely grinned devilishly that single delicately manicured eyebrow-raising in quiet challenge as her hands rested against her hips while her more colorful twin was still red in the face as she tried to avoid meeting Tessa’s gaze as her fingers toy with the still-smoking end of her cape. “Mags lets go while I can still walk properly please.”

“Hang on.” Maggie stalled grinning slyly at her sister in law’s glare. “introductions first.” She shrugged turning toward the approaching hero. “Supergirl this is my second in command Kiara ‘Kara’ Luthor-Danvers.”

“Just call me Kar. I hate being called Kiara.”

“haha almost like how Alex hates when anyone calls her Alexandra.” Supergirl giggles earning a small half-smile from her twin. “Yeah well, this mess is already crazy enough without tripping over names.” Maggie’s second in command reminds as the pair shake hands.

“Sad to say I’ve seen weirder than meeting some other Earth version of myself.” Supergirl laughed her teeth finding her lower lip as she turns toward the raven-haired woman almost melted against her twin’s side. “As long as you don’t try to kill me or any of the people, I care about I’m alright if you stick around for a while.”

Kar flashed a half-smile. “Oh, I like you.”

“Me too.” Her wife purrs her tongue flicking out to wet her lips as she holds the hand not clasped with her wife’s out to her twin. “Lena Luthor- Danvers.” She smiles as Supergirl’s hand closes around her own. “But since I’m guessing you already have a me here just call me Tessa alright _beautiful_?”

The super’s eyes widen at the Kryptonian word falling from her lips. “What?” Tessa shrugged “You’re in-laws with an alien nerd who is all goo goo for her wife you tend to pick up a few compliments.”

The elevator pinging open cuts off any more talk between them.

“Finally.” Vaz sighs dragging an all too willing Maggie along with her as the door slide open---

“Mags?”

The two Earth jumpers nearly trip over themselves as the newcomer steps out from the opening sliver doors.

“Alex.”


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as she noticed the way this new one's eyes changed from shock to that narrowed appraisal as she looked her over Maggie's head immediately dropped in a scolded puppy. She did risk peeking up once after hearing what had to be Lena trying to pass off a not to innocent 'whipped' sound as a cough when Alex's tisked sidestepped pass immediately had Maggie first passing off her gear bag to an understanding Vaz then pivoting around to follow her.

"Grow up Luthor." The new Alex hissed when without even needing to look back to be sure the red-haired woman's hand closed around Maggie's wrist then slid down so the pair were actually holding hands without breaking stride as they made their way out of the hub. A move that was so like the Alex they knew it had the other three doing a serious double-take

"I'm—uh-" the Kara in the supersite stammered gesturing over to the retreating pair while Tessa's amused smile only grew even smugger the more flushed the hero's face and neck became under her gaze. "No one's stopping you." she shrugged flashing another not so innocent smile that had both versions of Kara's hearts skipping a beat.

"Maybe if you'd stop with the undressing her with your eyes look, she could actually think for longer than a few seconds." Her wife suggested bringing a bashful grin to the emerald-eyed woman's face. "Just checking something." She waved off

"Honey she is basically another version of me." Kar reminds. "You don't need to keep checking if she likes you. She does."

"I mean yeah. Lena and I are best friends." Kara agrees once she was freed from the hypnotizing eyes of yet another Lena Luthor. "I mean we were." she amended with a sad edge to her once cheerful tone. 

"Aaww 'best friends'." Tessa cooed catching her wife's eye with a mischievous grin on her lips "I don't think I've had to use the 'besties' term with you since ohh when was it?"

Now is was Kar's turn to turn a few darker shades of pink knowing she wouldn't be able to worm her way out of this one without giving up the answer, "That time Sara and Ava locked us in the closet for _'seven minutes in heaven'_."

"Oh yeah. The summer before Mags moved into our lives." Tessa smiled

"Hey. We going to skip down memory lane some more or are we gonna go kick some Malvern ass already?" Susan huffed but her amused smiled completely contradictory to her hardened composure.

"Honey do me a favor and call to come talk some manners into her girlfriend please." Tessa sighs her arms crossed against her front drawing the more superpowered Kara's eyes when the move shows off the bracelet the CEO was proud to show off.

"Hey, leave Luc out of this." Vaz huffs

"And on that note." Kar sighs sharing an exasperated eye-roll with her twin. "I'm going to go see where your sister ended up taking my sister in law."

The group with Supergirl in the lead follows the grumpy sounds of muttered curses and heavy sighs to her sister's lab rather than to the med wing.

"Dang it she's awake." Kar whispers under her breath.

"Be nice." Tessa says just as softly although Kara can't decide who she was telling that to at the moment as the reached the glass wall between the hallway and the makeshift med bay Alex had made of her lab.

'DEO Maggie' as Kara had taken to calling her was already all taken care of and propped up on one side now mostly stripped out of her DEO issue combat gear a while she pressed an ice pack against her shoulder with her unbandaged hand while the other was wrapped up much like Kar's was.

To anyone who wasn't as familiar with the Latina cop would think she was asleep with her eyes closed the way they were but the group outside the window knew better. The set of her shoulders was far to tense even as she twirled the stick of a lollypop between her lips as she like them listen to Kelly's winced grumblings as she lets her girlfriend tend to the cuts over her eye and across her hands.

"Come on Kels I'm almost done." Kara heard her sister promise

"Am I good to go Doc?"

Her tone was just a few notes shy of being genuinely playful as the double of her wife looks back at her over her shoulder eyes narrowed in thought. "That depends. You still going to walk out of here regardless of what I say?"

Maggie grins pulling the sucker out her mouth with a soft pop before she answers. "Thought that was obvious but I might feel a little bad about it if you want me to stay." She confesses already kicking her legs over the side to sit up.

Kelly's eyes roll as she kicks her legs up with only the smallest amount of difficulty so she could lay down properly while Alex was distracted. "Then by all means go." She grumbled under her breath.

"What are you going to do once you leave here?" Alex asks her voice even but the worry clear in her eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Maggie scoffed as she accepted the steadying arm Vaz offered. "I'm going to track down the ass hat that tried to take you away from me again."

"Hey," Kar called out already reclaiming Maggie's empty seat behind the human double of her sister as the three head back toward the hallway. "Jess wanted me to pass something along."

Maggie looked back just in time to catch the small black ring box her sister in law tossed at her head.

"I already said I didn't want-" the DEO commander reminded although her grip on the box was white-knuckled.

"Just because you don't want it doesn't mean it stopped being yours, Sawyer." Kar reminded almost as if she was parroting someone else's words. "Just take it alright. As a backup plan?"

About a hundred questions erupted in her head as Alex watches Maggie's eyes drop to the little black box in her hand.

"Fine." The double of her ex sighs stowing the thing in a velcroid pocket of her pants.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short post

Everything slams into her all at once as she claws her way back to consciousness.

Malvern was loose, Alex had powers, her lips were poisoned, Alex had kissed her when her heart began to slow, but it was off somehow. It wasn’t _her_ Alex but a different one. A new one. A new one that Maggie had been forced to poison while all she was doing was trying save Maggie’s life.

Muffled sounds of a struggle before she lost consciousness.

Alex whispering in her ear. Those four words she’d never think she’d hear again then the soft brush of lips pressed against her own.

This kiss was better. This one had been _her_ Alex.

Lord, Alex had kissed her.

“Easy Sawyer.”

J’onn?

“I’m right here Maggie.” The Martian promises as a warm hand closes around of Maggie’s own while the frustrated detective tries to remember how to open her eyes. “and I promise that other Alex you met is being well taken care of back at the DEO.”

Something in his voice makes her uneasy. “The kryptonite—J’onn—I poisoned her. I didn’t mean to— Malvern he,”

“Maggie.” J’onn whispers understanding clear in his tone as his thumb smoothed over the resting cop’s bruised knuckles. “calm down before the nurses come back thinking I’m murdering you or something.” He tried to make the comment humorous, yet Maggie can’t help but prefer death to the growing embarrassment of the stupid monitor on her heart telling the world she was nowhere near being over her ex-fiancée despite them talking about a completely different version of said ex.

“It isn’t embarrassing at all Maggie.” J’onn interrupts his hand once again smoothing the skin of her own as she once again tries to open her eyes. “The heart lets go of things far later than the mind ever could.”

That was her problem.

She didn’t want to let go of Alex.

Kids or no kids. Broken engagement and all the time apart another heck even knowing that Alex was seeing someone else and Maggie’s heart still belongs in full to Alex Danvers.

“Sawyer.”

Weak eyes blink open at the pity in the fatherly voice. She didn’t want his pity. “I know that.” J’onn promised already filling one of the waiting water glasses with chilled liquid then bringing the cup up to her chapped lips allowing her a drink.

“I love her J’onn.” Maggie says her voice as cracked and broken as she felt her heart must be. “I can’t seem to stop even now.” She goes on after a few more sips of water.

J’onn nodes tapping his temple. “I didn’t need my abilities to know that.” Maggie shifts uncomfortably at that but J’onn squeezes her hand with a suggestive “I know how much you don’t like hospitals so how about we start getting you out of here and back to the DEO?”

“Yes please.” Maggie nodded


End file.
